Burning Desire
by Blazefire12
Summary: Bailey an average kid has her whole world upside down after being told that she is a demigod but is she meanwhile the Titans and Giants are hunting her Down. Sorry guys on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**This Is My Second Story! Please review**

The Storm grew harder as a woman in a Greek robe appeared in a flash and looked around with a baby curled up in her arms asleep. "Athena!" a man with blond hair with a golden crown stood up from his throne and glared at her with anger.

I sighed and glared back with equal anger "Zeus you know that I love him and he loves me back but we weren't meant to have a child." Hera was watching intently she turned to Zeus " Let them keep the child Honey."

Zeus glared at her and roared "No! for the sake of Olympus we can't."

"Than the Baby Will most likely die" Athena shouted her grey eyes started to tear and Zeus roared back now very angry "Your the goddess of wisdom your smarter than that to have a child that will be a goddess."

"Quiet! we shall have a vote send them in" Hera announced as her eyes were glistened with annoyance as the other gods and goddesses appeared, "we shall have a vote whether or not Athena shall keep the baby" Zeus muttered agreeing with Hera because he knew what the outcome will be.

"Who Votes Yes" Zeus shouted 4 gods said yes that included Persidon, Hephaestus, Ares and Hermes. Their was 3 goddesses Aphrodite, Artemis, and Hera.

"As I Thought" Zeus Laughed his eyes now only a stormy blue "Athena I'm Sorry but you must as the votes say I only did this for Olympus." Zeus continued his eyes truly said _I'm Sorry._

Athena nodded to show that she had accepted his apology and disappeared

The Baby's eyes opened they were a green, a sea green.


	2. Chapter 1

**Remember to review Please! :)**

Bailey's POV

Urgh! I groaned as my alarm clock rang and I slowly got up tired as hell, Oh I had forgotten to introduce myself I'm Bailey Snow a 12 year old student at Goode high school in Manhattan.

"Hurry Up Bailey" a girly voice that no other belonged to Rihanna Snow my Foster mother but she is a awesome mother, I wish she was my real mother, "Coming Mum" I shout annoyed, my sea green eyes flashed as I tied up my long golden brown hair and run out of my red room in my stupid school clothes.

"Your going to be late for the bus" My foster Father Tyler Snow who was dressed in his Police Gear, " I ran and grabbed my lunch from Rihanna and nodded a thanks, "Love you guys" I said truly and happily as I hugged my foster parents and they hugged me back.

"I hope today isn't it" I just heard Rihanna sigh sadly as I ran to only just caught the bus in time.

xxTIME SKIPxx

Finally I'm at school, my sea green eyes flashed as I looked at the school, "Can I help you" a student with curly blonde hair stood in fount of me and her grey eyes looked into my eyes and a flash of recognition appeared on her face "It's Her" she whispered.

I got scared "I'm Who" I spoke getting really freaked out so I walked away feeling weird those Grey Eyes I know them somehow, I only noticed that I was just about to smash into someone but too late.

 _Flop!_ we fell on top of each other the boy was on top of me, I couldn't help but notice his eyes were a green brown and I swear he blushed slightly, "I'm so Sorry I wasn't looking" the Blonde haired boy said while getting off me and offering a hand.

I took the hand "I'm Sorry I wasn't looking either and I'm Bailey Snow." I say slightly embarrassed and the boy smiled "I'm Ryan Flood I'm guessing we are in the same year." Ryan announced and smiled at me again "Have you been to the office yet to get a timetable." he said hopefully as I shook my head.

"Would you like to come with me and hopefully be my friend" Ryan said hopefully again speaking quietly than before "Sure for both" I replied happily as I offered my hand and he shook it.

Ryan's POV

I liked talking to this girl Bailey her name is, she's enthusiastic, kind, loyal and playful I just found out before we came to the office.

The Reception ladies at the desk looked at me and the lady said "What's Your Name" I noticed how she spoke like she didn't like this job, I looked at Bailey she nodded "I'm Ryan Flood" she looked at me in surprise but quickly covered it up.

"I'm Bailey Snow" I heard her say and the reception lady that was looking at me looked at Bailey in surprise, but same as before Quickly covered it up, Ok Ryan Flood and Bailey Snow I shall give you your timetable" the Reception lady just said with a creepy smile.

she gave us our timetables and we flipped them over, "Yay" Bailey and I said "we have the same classes" I spoke happily this is what we have:

 _English: Mrs Summer_

 _Maths: Mr Flood_

 _Break_

 _Science: Mrs Shine_

 _Greek Mythology: Mr Brunner_

 _Break_

 _HPE: Coach Hedge_

 _Home Time_

"Your father is a maths teacher that's so cool" Bailey exclaimed happily and I reply "Most people don't like me because my father is a strict maths teacher" I said sadly but Bailey replied "Don't worry your fine they shouldn't judge you by your father."

XXTIME SKIPXX

Bailey's POV

English Was so Boring except for me only talking to Ryan for the whole lesson but the teacher was only talking about rules.

Yay! Maths! I thought excitedly as the class stood outside with Ryan saying "Beware my Step Father" " You have a step father! I have a foster Family because I never knew them but sometimes I recognise stuff that I have never seen before." I Exclaimed sadly "I have never seen my father" Ryan says trying to get my mood up.

"Students Line Up" Mr Flood shouts and we do what he says "Students Come Inside" Mr Flood shouts again, he sits in his chair and starts doing the role and it goes to Ryan's Name "Ryan Flood" Mr Flood murmured "I'm Here" I heard Ryan say and 4 names later he says "Bailey Snow" I was talking to Ryan and I stopped to say "Here sir"

Maths was so easy most people struggled but Ryan and I were good at math we finished Early and Mr Flood was surprised"You can do anything and son I taught you for years I guess it finally paid off" Mr Flood said and Ryan and I talked to each other for the rest of the lesson.

Break time was only exploring the school with Ryan and talking but soon Science started and That was about 'Rules Of Science' I was talking to Ryan again.

Now Greek Mythology I noticed how Mr Brunner said my Name and Ryan's Name, it was like he knew us but during the Class the Creepy Reception lady named Kate came and got us for some reason creepy.

she took us to a big room, the hall at the far side of camp I spoke "Why we here" I say feeling a bit scared "Demigods shall die" she said as she turned into this demon thing and charged at us.


	3. Chapter 2

Bailey's POV

I Closed my eyes thinking _Did she say Demigod,_ I smelt smoke so I open my eyes and I saw Ryan with fire in his hand and he launched it and it hit her hand and she stopped and said "Son Of Hephaestus and Daughter of Poseidon Wait -" she pointed at me and whispered "It's her."

"What is so good about me" I say as I focused on the water jug on the table and It moved to my entertainment I turned it into a lash and whipped Kate/Demon thing and she seemed winded and I nodded to Ryan and he turned into flame.

Ryan Started to hit her (With fire) and I said "Distract her" Ryan nodded as Kate/Demon started to move towards Ryan, I have to work quickly so I looked around the room and I saw this brick outside and I started running but the Demon saw me and started moving towards me.

My heard pounded as I moved faster and I grabbed the Brick and Kate jumped on me and I held the brick out and she flopped to one side so I hit her on the head again and I looked at Ryan and he seemed okay.

"hey!" I heard voices in the distant and I saw the Blonde haired girl from before and a brown haired boy with the same coloured eyes as me.

"Quickly we need to move before another demon comes" she grabs my arm and tugs me and the Brown haired boy grabbed Ryan's Arm and tugged him as well.

"Who are you and what was that thing" I say the horrible feeling crawled up my spine as I know what that thing was for some reason, "I'm Annabeth Chace daughter of Athena and this is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon my Boyfriend." Annabeth said looking at Ryan and I.

XXTIME SKIPXX

The Trip was quiet we had ordered a cab and we stopped at a hill leading to know where "Camp is this way" Percy says happily leaving Ryan and I confused and we started walking up the hill and along the way I stopped and held my head in pain.

It was a vision was when my mother held me in her arms in this white temple looking thing with gold on a table, suddenly it went away and I Opened my eyes and found myself leaning against a tree with Ryan saying my name.

"I'm Fine Ryan let's go to Camp" I say and I realised what I just said and Everyone looked at me in surprise "How do you know It's a camp" Annabeth spoke sounding surprise and looked at me in surprise, 'I Don't Know' I whispered honestly and we continued until we saw this sign that said "Camp Half-Blood" in Greek.

We had people look in Ryan and I's direction and I saw targets for practicing throwing Knives and Bow and Arrows by the looks of the weapon rack which is full of Knives and bow and arrows.

We walked past the cabins which had god names on them like Athena, Zeus, Poseidon etc. we walked over to this cabin beside the water and I instantly felt like home and I saw a man in a wheel chair and I realized it was Mr Brunner.

"Bailey Snow and Ryan Flood welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Mr Brunner said as he stood up from his wheel chair and he's part horse "Centaur" I whisper as Ryan and I are looking at him with shook.

"Correct Mrs Snow and I'm Chiron" Chiron said as he held out a hand for Ryan and I to take "Come we have a campfire to do and can I talk to you Bailey Privately" Chiron exclaimed and Ryan looked at me and left with Annabeth and Percy.

"look Bailey I have something your father gave me to give to you" The centaur handed me a golden coin which I had put in my pocket has the words _Riptide 2_ and I looked confused " Flip the coin and it will become a golden dagger and if you ever lose it, it will reappear in your pocket." Chiron said saying we have to do capture the flag now.

It was dark now as I caught up to Ryan and he had asked me what happened which I told him, and Chiron was organising the teams "Athena, Ares, Hermes and the 2 new campers Bailey and Ryan. and Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, the other cabins are tomorrow, the game starts when each team gets there." Chiron announced and the campers split.

Annabeth had found us and said "your attacking just use your powers or your brains to get the other teams flags" we nodded excitedly "Can I fight with you" Ryan asked me his eyes eying his new sword, "Sure" I reply with a smile and had told him my plan "BEGIN" Chiron shouted and our team charged.

Ryan and I stood with the defence until I heard swords clash and I whispered "Ryan now" we went over to the left over to a small stream "Ryan can you go to the middle and charge at the flag." I had whispered to Ryan and his eyes shone with enthusiasm and he left.

I ran across the stream of water and soon I saw the flag I felt Excited until I had heard a voice "Going Somewhere" Percy said and he used water to try and trip me unfortunately he succeed and came over to me I looked at the stream and I moved my arm toward Percy and he fell and looked at me in surprise.

"You moved water-" Percy paused "Your my half sister" Percy smiled and hugged me "I always wanted a sister" I had to smile and I said "Can you let me get the flag" I say excitedly and Percy let go of me and replied "Sure."

I ran to the flag and I saw Ryan go next to me and I said "want to grab it at the time" Ryan nodded and we grabbed it together, Everyone that was watching and who played clapped but then gasped looking at us.

I look at Ryan and he has a hammer symbol above his head "Ryan Flood son of Hephaestus" Chiron announced people gasped even more and pointed above my head, I looked above my head and I saw 2 symbols an owl and a trident.

People started bowing in front of me even Ryan, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron bowed and announced "Bailey Snow Goddess of Choices and Tidal Waves and Daughter of Athena and Poseidon"


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been Busy so here's the New Chapter :)**

Ryan's POV

 _Bailey's a Goddess! Won't that mean that she will have to live in Olympus?_ Ryan thought sadly while he said "Bye Bailey" and started walking back and I saw Percy and Annabeth talking to a scrawny boy with a tool belt and brown hair.

"Hey Percy" I say and the scrawny boy looked at me and smiled "Hey Ryan this is Leo Valdez your Half-Brother" Percy said while smiling "Hey Newbie you look like me well kind of when I first started" Leo Joked and added "I must go to Bunker 9 and make stuff bye" Leo Ran and I say to Percy "Bunker 9?" Percy Laughed and says "It's where Leo hangs around all day."

"Can you point in the direction of Bunker" I asked and Percy pointed to the forest, I ran to the dark forest and I looked around and no one was in sight so I made Fire dance on my hands for light.

I saw light in the distance so I ran over there and soon there was a sword at my throat who I found out was Leo but he can't see me _I have to_ I thought so I turned into fire so he could stumble and I dimmed my fire for only my hands.

Leo's Eyes Widened "That was HOT" Leo said putting fire on his hands as well "I thought I was the Only one" Leo whispered "Your the one my Father has been talking about and the Prophecy Oh No I must tell Chiron" Leo tugged on my arm and we ran to camp and soon we saw Bailey and Chiron talking.

"Hey Horse Dude" Leo said "It's about the prophecy" Chiron looked at Leo and Called a Leader meeting and for Ryan and Bailey must come, we saw people coming to the room with a big table, pool table and a small fridge.

Bailey's POV

 _What's this prophecy_ I thought and Ryan tugged on my arm for me to move so we walked to the room and Ryan looked sad, "Ryan is something up" Ryan looked at me and whispered "would you leave me your a goddess your better than everyone and you will have to go to Olympus leaving me."

"I won't Leave you" I whispered and Chiron said "Everyone is here Let's talk about the Prophecy" I clutched my Head and whispered Loudly:

 _9 shall move to endless death_

 _Darkness creep forward with endless breath_

 _The one will send the darkness away_

 _but with a choice she will die or live_

 _Olympus is in the new Goddesses hands_

Everyone was astonished with Ryan holding my hand to keep me steady I blushed lightly and I say "I don't know how I know that" then a blinding light and their was Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon and the other gods looking at Ryan, Annabeth, Percy and me.

"Our Daughter" Athena whispered to Poseidon "hi mum and dad" I say and they looked at me and they handed me something a golden Bracelet with a button "It's daggers press the button and daggers will appear in your hand this is better than the coin." I Poseidon gave Percy something Athena moved to Annabeth and Hephaestus gave Ryan something.

I went to Poseidon the coin I had and he smiled then I moved to Ryan "what did he give you" I whispered and Ryan showed me a flaming hammer, I Smiled and other gods come and gave each head councillor a gift.

I heard a horn in the Distance, a Ares kid shouted "Monster Attack" and we all ran out and saw Giants and Titans working together.

I nodded at Ryan and we charged as I pressed a button on my Bracelet and daggers appeared in my hands and I started rolling, slashing and dodging.

Ryan's POV

I look over at Bailey and she's doing great but I saw giants coming now and only a god and a Demigod can defeat one giant so I look over at Bailey and say "Bailey we must team up to defeat the Giants" she nods I saw flames and I noticed my body on fire.

I fire at a giant and it's skin flares then the water goddess jumped to raked her daggers against it's body and golden sand stood where the giant was, I heard Bailey Gasp and I look over to her and some gods where there and others were on the other side.

Bailey and I got separated in a Blast of fire and I saw giants surrounding me and Poseidon flashed beside me, I burst into large flames lifting myself off of the ground and massive heat waves coming off of my body destroying poor Titans in my way.

Poseidon formed water surrounding him and destroyed the giants with me and he disappeared somewhere.

Bailey came over to me "Ryan Stop" She said I didn't hear her the fire around me going worse destroying more titans and burning some campers, Bailey Grabbed my hand for a moment and I flopped to the ground sweating and exhausted and I saw trees burnt and I whispered "I'm sorry."

Bailey helped me up and whispered back "I know but we have to defeat the rest" we walked and saw more giants coming and some of the gods rushed over to where Bailey and I were.

Leo and two campers were coming towards us, "My dear brother this is Piper Daughter of Aphrodite and Jason son of Jupiter my best friends" Leo announced happily and I nodded at them and left to help Bailey fight a giant.

Bailey looked at me and I smiled at her as I threw my hammer in the Giant's Jaw and Bailey summoned a Large wave which the giant died obviously.

Everyone looked towards the Larger Giant which has a large club and 2 hellhounds beside it and the Giant smirked "I am Enceladus, Hand over Bailey Snow and I won't kill everybody."

Enceladus raised his club and it looked like he was about to swing it and from where he was looking he was aiming for Bailey.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been Stuck but not now anyways here's the story**

Ryan's POV

Enceladus Swung his club at Bailey so quickly _I have to do something so I must do it_ thought so I jumped in her way so quickly that she didn't get hit in the head I did. I flopped to the floor unconscious.

Bailey's POV

"Ryan!" I yelled _he saved me..._ I thought unaware of water surrounding me in anger I raise my dagger and water launched and I say "You have done enough Trouble today you monster." I jump on the monster my daggers making deep scratches.

"Bailey Stop!" Percy says "we need information from it" Percy tries desperately as he raised his sword riptide I think and drags me off of Enceladus, he just laughs and says " I killed Ryan he was a loser protecting you." I tighten my fists in sadness and Anger Percy whispers to me "You don't know he's dead"

Poseidon glanced at the giant and Hephaestus raised his hammer and threw it at the giant and it falls, before it dies (and turns to sand.)he whispers "This is not the end of me I will be back to destroy you all." I run to Ryan who was still on the forest floor "Ryan" I cried as an Apollo kid he told me that "the battle is over and Ryan needs Nectar and ambrosia."

5 Hour Later

I saw Ryan's sleeping form and I cry a little, I lean over him and I kiss his forehead as I turn to leave to the Poseidon Cabin and I see Percy.

"Sorry about today" I whispered and I have Tears in my eyes "your bond must be strong if you went rage on Enceladus like that. I remember doing that for Annabeth when she saved me from a poison dagger in the battle of Manhattan." Percy says in realisation "You Like Him" Percy accused i rolled my eyes "as a trusted Friend."

"Heh Trusted alright" Percy replies with a smirk, "I only met him at the start of the school year how can I like him." I retort back to Percy "Love at first sight" Percy smiles "Seriously Percy" I laughed "I just know that you like him" Percy Accused again.

I just smile as I thought how our friendship began and how he hold my hand when i spoke the prophecy, "Ha Bailey your Blushing" Percy smiles "Am Not" I reply and Percy says "Whatever I'm going to see Annabeth bye." Percy runs to the Athena Cabin with Annabeth waiting there for him.

I sigh and head towards the infirmary to see Leo with Ryan, "Hi Leo" I whisper and I head over to Ryan "How's he doing" I say to Leo in sadness and Leo grabs my hand in a friendly way " He's not doing good and he's the only one who understands me being a fire user after all" Leo says sadly and I start to tear up.

"It's Okay" Leo whispers to me as he hugs me and a Apollo kid (The same one as before) says "Dinner's up" Leo and I run towards the tables for dinner.

Percy's POV

"Percy What's Wrong?" Annabeth (My beautiful Girlfriend) asks and I wonder about Bailey a lot now that she's my little half-sister.

"how Bailey is going to feel about how Ryan might die for her" I murmured and Annabeth sighs " Percy, Bailey is stronger than you think and so is Ryan" she kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye heading for her cabin.

I head over to the Infirmary to find Leo and Bailey hugging each other with tears in their eyes, Will tells them that Dinner is served so I hide under a table as Bailey and Leo are running towards their table.

I sit next to Ryan and I touch his forehead and I feel a burning heat, a fever _is he in a dream between life and death?_ I run along to dinner still wondering about Ryan

Bailey's POV

I see Percy come late to dinner which is unusual "Hey Percy where were you" I ask and he suddenly tensed "Uh Nowhere" his green eyes flashed with sadness, worry I couldn't place it.

"It's about Ryan isn't it" I say with sadness, Percy nods sadly "Feel his forehead after dinner you'll feel something" he says eating beef curry and me eating Steak (I have no idea what they eat)

TIMESKIP YAY

I head over to the infirmary (after talking to Percy about the Apollo kid and Ryan) glancing at Ryan's rapid breathing and I rush over to touch his forehead and I rest my head on his chest praying he would be alright then soon falling asleep.

Ryan's POV

 _Where am I?_ I heard whispers and I see a chamber with a thrown was brown haired man with a red robe and a skeleton crown. _Hades?_ "Am I Dead" I whisper I couldn't see Bailey again "No "he whispers "you where until your girlfriend rested on you and saved you due to lack of heat" Hades continued and I Blushed as he said Girlfriend.

"your world needs you to wake up and there's a gift for you" Hades smiled and muttered "I hate being nice I will kill Zeus" I smile "Thank you hades I will repay the favour" I say with truthfulness and nodded my head.

Ryan woke with Bailey on my chest and I smile _Thanks Hades_ , I sad up and Bailey instantly woke up and wrapped her arms around me "about time you scared me." she whispered happily and I hugged her back.

I see Leo coming and he gives me a thumbs up and mouths _you seem wrapped up talk to you in bunker 9 lover boy_ I couldn't even wait until I get out of this wretched place


End file.
